


shenanigans

by dedicaiton



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Biting, Exhibitionism, Hand Jobs, Locker Room, M/M, Public Hand Jobs, Public Sex, Rough Kissing, Semi-Public Sex, Teasing, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:47:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24816319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dedicaiton/pseuds/dedicaiton
Summary: Hinata is upset after a game, so Kageyama cheers him up(filling the tumblr request "nsfw kagehina in the lockerroom after a game?")
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Kudos: 163





	shenanigans

**Author's Note:**

> hi! this was a fic i struggled with writing but i love the idea so much so thank you anon :)  
> check out my [tumblr](https://dedicaiton.tumblr.com/) to request something/give me a prompt

With a final strike of his hand, the deafening sound of the ball smacking against the floor and the cheering crowd roused him from his vegetive state. The buzzer played and a body slammed against his. No, now two. Three? He was being lifted into the air and the rush of blood pounded in his ears.

Hinata had scored. They had won.

It was almost surreal to think about; how much they've been through these past three years. Hinata was a senior now, taking care of his team and continuing the legacy Daichi and Ennoshita had left behind. It was tough work but for moments like these? Hinata wouldn't have it any other way. 

The rest of the time went by in a blur. They were lining up, shaking hands, and finally leaving the gym to change in the locker room. 

The boys were rowdy as they walked through the halls. Screams and shouts echoed off the concrete, filling the air with joy. Hinata and Kageyama walked silently though, holding hands and rubbing thumbs against the others knuckles. 

Right as they reached the door, Hinata decided to excuse himself. His water bottle was empty, terribly so, and his throat felt like a desert after all the excitement of _winning_. Filling it up would give him some time to relax and have the victory finally soak in his skin.

Kageyama had a different idea.

"We'll be right back guys." Kageyama volunteered when some freshman pouted at their captain's absence. Ever the terrifying giant, they back away without another word of protest and left Kageyama and Hinata alone. Hinata eyed his boyfriend but accepted his presence as they started forward in silence.

Walking to the water fountain felt choking.

"Are you okay?" Kageyama questioned, tilting his head as Hinata filled up his bottle. "You haven't spoken since we got here." Hinata gave a quick sigh as tears prickled at the edge of his eyes. He didn't dare let them fall though, he was stronger than that.

"Yeah. It's a lot, you know? We're gonna graduate in a month and I'm not going to see you or the team anymore. What if I mess something up and ruin things in my last year? I'd have to live with that. It's scary." Admitting that was inhaling fresh air. Hinata felt instantly lighter after keeping in those thoughts for months now. Reserving his feeling to only erupt in his bed at night, shaking sobs wracking his body as he texted Kageyama goodnight was tiring. He just didn't want to seem weak in front of his stronger than life rock.

Hinata knew that both Daichi and Ennoshita had felt this way when they were captains. So, even if it wasn't out of the ordinary, it was still terrifying.

Kageyama nodded and picked up Hinata's hand, bringing it to his lips and placing the softest kiss upon each of his fingertips. It was cooling and intimate, much more intimate than it should have been since they were in a hallway where anyone could walk by. Kageyama didn't seem to care.

He continued kissing up Hinata's arm until the fabric of the jersey stopped him momentarily. After a second, Kageyama moved and resumed the action on Hinata's neck. The skin flushed a pretty pink whenever Kageyama's teeth would scrape those sensitive points, causing Hinata to squirm. 

"'Yama..." Hinata whined, placing his water bottle on the fountain edge. Quickly, he scanned the area to make sure no one was coming or watching. Truly, the boy was so enraptured in the attention that it was hard to pay attention to anything else. "What if someone...?" That thought was stopped short as Kageyama started kissing alongside the Hinata's jaw absentmindedly. His hands caressed Hinata, rubbing down his back and along his side.

"No one's gonna see, I promise," Kageyama assured. He stopped to look into Hinata's eyes before slowly placing his lips on his Hinata's own. They kissed, quiet moans mixing as they delved deep into the other. It was sweet and kind and molding. Hinata needed that and he most certainly needed Kageyama.

They were cut short as stomping footsteps rang down the hall. The two broke apart instantly, breathing heavily, and stared. Stared at their wild hair from the other's wandering hands and their plump, red lips. Hinata started laughing and Kageyama followed, hollering wails that vibrated in their chests and caused tears to stream down their cheeks. What made everything better was those footsteps belonged to Tsukishima and Yamaguchi. Their uniforms were gone and replaced by comfy clothes for the long ride back to Karasuno.

"What're you two idiots doing?" Tsukishima began, glowering. Yamaguchi only smiled shyly and looked at the scene in front of him. "The bus is going to leave soon. Hurry and change or I will tell them to leave without you." With that, Tsukki turned on his heel and began down the way he came. 

"Hurry guys." Yamaguchi, like always, followed right behind. He's a puppy, Hinata thought.

Kageyama laughed under his breath when they were finally out of sight.

"Let's go then. I'll undress you if you want." Kageyama winked flirtatiously. Hinata sputtered but ultimately didn't respond, choosing to head to the locker room instead before Kageyama truly meant what he said.

Unlike before, Hinata didn't want to shut up. As they changed, he spoke and tried to carry a conversation as he slipped on leggings and Kageyama's hoodie. Getting his feelings out, while only a small chunk of them, was helpful. 

"...woosh! It felt like I was on fire! I was _unstoppable_ , Kageyama. You saw it right?" Hinata exclaimed, nearly jumping from the excited rant he was going on. Even though Kageyama did see everything Hinata was describing, he thought the energy was cute.

"I was there dumbass. I saw you." Kageyama sighed, feigning exasperation. Hinata didn't notice.

"I know but I had to make sure. It was cool!" He pulled his backpack out of the locker with a slam and turned to face his boyfriend. "Ready to go?" 

Kageyama looked sexy. Almost like a Greek God with his sweatpants pulled low around his hips and nothing else. It left nothing to the imagination and for that, Hinata was thankful.

"Not yet," Kageyama answered, quickly walking toward the other boy. He towered over Hinata with a devious look in his eye that spoke danger. Leaning in close, Kageyama kissed Hinata's forehead and whispered in his ear. "Do you wanna do something?"

Hinata tensed immediately. Kageyama's voice had underlying intentions within them. Here in the locker room, they were alone, unlike the hallway. Sure, someone could come in but the heavy door swinging open was a much better sign than straining to hear quiet footsteps.

To say Hinata didn't expect something like this to happen would be lying. Kageyama always got riled up after games, especially if they won. On the bus, he would slide his hand teasingly up and down Hinata's thigh, causing the boy to grow hard. Only then would he stop and grin that shitty smile of his, satisfied and happy. It angered Hinata to no end but he'd also be lying if he said it didn't turn him on. 

With a nod, Kageyama picked Hinata up easily, grabbing onto his ass to support him. Hinata locked his legs around Kageyama's waist as they kissed ferociously, all quick movements and wandering hands. Hinata moved his hips and easily ground them against Kageyama, needing friction.

" _Ngh,_ you feel so good," Hinta moaned after a particularly hard thrust. Kageyama quickly shoved a hand over Hinata's mouth to quiet him. They were still in a public area after all.

"Babe you gotta be quiet for me, okay?" Kageyama's voice was smooth as butter and extremely persuasive. Hinata melted under his hands and whined with a nod.

Swiftly, Kageyama pushed Hinata against the lockers. With his back supporting the weight, Kageyama was able to move his hands underneath Hinata's hoodie. His cold hands burned into Hinata's back, causing the red-head to push his chest out. It felt like too much and too little at the same time. He wanted something but asking for it proved impossible. He could barely even think about speaking, his throat closing with breaths become heavy and fast. 

"God, Tobio, I want you," Hinata whispered. Looking in Kageyama's eyes was like meeting a blood-thirsty lion in the flesh. It was terrifying seeing him so aroused but exciting in the way it made his gut twist in desire.

"You shouldn't say things like that," Kageyama warned, voice low and dangerous. He looked down to where Hinata's dick was leaking through his pants and chuckled. "So wet for me, huh?"

"Don't- God- That's embarrassing!" Hinata nearly squealed, throwing his head into the crook of his boyfriend's neck. Kageyama laughed at his behavior before his hands went back to Hinata's ass. Instead of holding the boy up, he worked down the leggings that trapped the red-heads aching cock. Inch by inch, teasingly slow, he wiggled them off until Hinata's dick was freed.

"Pretty." Kageyama's voice was low and seductive, causing Hinata to thrust against the air. The need for Kageyama to touch him, even the tiniest bit, was almost painful now.

Kageyama wrapped his hand around Hinata's dick, stroking softly. The boy leaned into the touch and moaned underneath his breath. The excitement of risk, the thought of being caught and someone seeing Kageyama claim him like this had Hinata's brain swimming in pleasure. His thoughts jumbled and the only thing he could focus on was the rough hands of his boyfriend working him to completion. 

"I'm gonna cum soon," Hinata warned, biting his lip. Kageyama nodded and flicked his wrist faster, moving up the shaft with varying degrees of pressure. He knew just how to get Hinata crazy and of course, using it to his advantage was the best thing in the world. "Yama', please." 

Hinata's whines bounced off of the empty walls, making the sounds louder in pitch and sound. Without warning, Kageyama squeezed his hand and kissed Hinata to lower the groan he emitted. 

"Fuck, I thought I told you to be quiet." Kageyama hissed. Hinata couldn't keep up with the personality change. One second he was cooing in the redhead's ear, the other, he was forcing him to shush with pain and stopped pleasure. 

Nearly unstoppable, Hinata attempted to thrust up but Kageyama's hand was unwavering. No matter how hard he tried to escape his grip, the boy would not let go. It was starting to hurt now. Especially, no, truly, because of his lost orgasm fading away in his gut. Hinata liked a little pain but not when it interrupted him being able to cum.

"Are you gonna be a good boy?" Kageyama asked, letting his grip go just slightly, not even letting Hinata move before tightening it again, worse than before. "Or a bad boy for me, baby?"

Ever the brat, Hinata's first thought was to not respond. Make Kageyama figure that out for himself. But with how wound up he was after today, the release was sounding like the best option. Regardless of how much his mind screamed at him to disobey.

"Good boy. I promise."

Kageyama resumed his brutal pace without a word. Hinata leaned forward and bit his open shoulder to hide the whines in case another escaped through his sealed lips. The taste of blood filled his mouth but Kageyama didn't mention it or express the pain in any way. The only sounds coming out of his mouth were low grunts as he thrusting against Hinata's ass with every pump of his slicked hand.

When the boy bit down especially hard, Kageyama knew he was close. 

"You gonna cum for me, love? Do it. Cum for me." Kageyama demanded into his boyfriend's ear. Hinata heard those words and let go immediately. With his eyes screwed shut, his orgasm overtook him and cum was shooting on Kageyama's hand, his bare chest, and Hinata's hoodie. "You were such a good boy for me, baby. I'm so proud of you."

The next thing Hinata knew, he was on the bus being babied by Kageyama and getting shouted at by Tsukki for being so late. Ukai shook his head at them but soon enough, they were leaving the school and speeding down the road. With a soft smile, Hinata let his head rest on his boyfriend's shoulder. The feeling of Kageyama's cum deep inside him, the plug moving whenever he wiggled to get comfy, didn't allow him to sleep but he didn't mind. Soon enough, the boys would be home and that would be taken care of. Mentally, he thanked himself for having the stamina to continue when Kageyama prompted him after he came. His high libido had come in handy this time.

Everything was good.


End file.
